The XX
by Guyliner
Summary: Bukan cerita yang akan berakhir dengan mudahnya. Kisah dua bersaudara yang terlihat seperti kehidupan yang berkepribadian ganda. "Bukan itu maksudku..." -Baekhyun/ "Hyung, mianhae" / Republish karena pernah terhapus oleh pihak FFN. please Reand and Review. EXO/ Chanbaek/ Hunhan/ Kaisoo/ Taoris/Chenmin/ BAP / BTS dll. Not Yaoi but brothership
1. Chapter 1

**THE XX**

Author : Guyliner with help from Shelma Karen

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other EXO Members and others

Genre : Brothership, a bit Bromance, angst, thriller, sad, comfort, etc.

Rating : T/T+/ maybe M

A/N : Hai, salam kenal. Ini ff author yang pertama lho. Author belum berani bikin FF yang Yaoi jadi author bikin yang Brothership dulu. Thanks to Diana Shelma Karenza who help me with this absurd FF. Makasih juga untuk para readers yang mau membaca. Ratingnya sebenernya T+ untuk bloody scene dan sedikit NC(?) di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Dan author mohon pengertiannya, karena ini FF pertama yang author berani publish, author mohon kesabarannya dalam membaca FF ini dan tolong bagi para plagiat, please go away. Meskipun author gak yakin ada yang mau nge-plagiatin FF Absurd ini. Tolong jadikan pengalaman pertama author indah(?). Gomapseumnida *bow* Enjoy the FF and comment please..

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATOR**

**.**

**.**

*Baek PoV*

Entah kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku, akupun tak memiliki alasan yang pasti. Mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah sosok yang memiliki dosa besar yang tak dapat diampuni atau bagaimana.

Semua ini dimulai dari kedua orangtuaku yang meninggalkanku sendirian dengan hyungku yang memiliki tampang berandalan dan sifat brengseknya. Seandainya aku dapat memutar balik waktu, akan kugunakan kesempatan itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku akan menjadi orang yang melindungi ibuku kala itu, bukan orang yang dilindungi.

Tetapi, tetap saja itu mustahil.. Mungkin yang ada justru aku terpental keluar dan ikut pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Yah, meskipun itu sepertinya lebih baik daripada hidup di sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas hanya dengan kakak yang seperti itu.

Bajingan itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Seandainya kau bukan saudaraku pasti sudah kubunuh secara sadis dengan kepala dan tubuh terpisah dan juga otak dan isi perut yang berceceran. Tetapi sekali lagi..dia _HYUNGKU! _Bisakah kalian garis bawahi, _HYUNGKU! _

Dunia ini gila! Aku adalah siswa berprestasi, tetapi dia.. astaga.. ya, mungkin prestasi meminum soju saat umur 10 tahun. Ia meminum 3 botol soju sendirian kala itu. Hebat! Bukannya aku tak mau meminum alkohol itu, tetapi kadar kompromiku dengan minuman bersoda itu rendah.. Mungkin hanya dengan meminum dua gelas minuman yang asing bagi lidahku itu mukaku langsung bisa merah padam seperti pantat babi.

Ada banyak ceritaku dengan Park Chanyeol, karena itu aku harap kalian akan menjadi pendengar setiaku.

Pertama-tama akan kuberitahu bahwa aku ini sebenarnya _KAKAK CHANYEOL_. Bingung? Aku yakin kalian bingung sekarang. Jadi begini, Chanyeol itu bergabung dengan sindikat pembunuhan gelap. XX, ya itu nama sindikatnya. Jangan bingung karena namanya memang seperti itu. Katanya ia melakukan ini semua demi pendidikanku. Ia tak ingin aku menjadi seperti dirinya, karena itu ia menyuruhku belajar keras agar dapat meraih cita-citaku. Yah, meskipun itu menuntutku untuk menarik diri dari kehidupan sosial.

Aku hanya memiliki beberapa teman, sejauh ini yang paling dekat adalah Kyungsoo. Singkatnya, aku mengenalnya karena kami satu nasib. Adiknya, Kim Jongin atau Kai juga seorang anggota sindikat itu dan hebatnya ia partner Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memalsukan identitasnya, termasuk namanya. Dalam sindikat pembunuhan gelap itu namanya adalah Samuel, dan ia lahir di tahun 1990, bukan 1992. Sejujurnya aku bingung mengapa ia bersikeras untuk masuk ke sindikat gelap itu demiku dan dengan alasan seperti itu. Padahal aku kakaknya bukan adiknya.

Aku merasa ia terlalu bekerjakeras. Berangkat jam 4 pagi dan pulang jam 12 malam. Jujur bukannya aku tidak menyukainya karena ia selalu mengejekku atau apa, tapi ia membuatku merasa bahwa aku adalah kakak yang tidak berguna baginya. Itu juga membuatku tersinggung.

Hari-hariku juga selalu membosankan. Sejak kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarga besar kami, aku dan Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah mengobrol, bahkan terkadang untuk menyapa pun sangat sulit. Seandainya aku sudah tak kuat mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri.

Malam ini kulakukan ulang kebiasaan yang mulai menjadi rutinitasku yaitu, menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Aku menunggunya sembari membaca salah satu buku tebal yang baru kudapat pagi tadi. Buku ini diberikan oleh dosenku secara cuma-cuma, ya..bonus menjadi asisten dosen katanya.

CKLEK

Hey, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemenku, kuharap itu Chanyeol! Saatnya aku membicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol. Kuharap ia menyetujuinya, aku tak mau merepotkan anak yang sebenarnya sangat manja itu lagi. Doakan aku! Ini juga demi kebaikannya.

"malam yeol.. kau baru pulang? Apakah malam ini tugasmu cukup berat?" tanyaku padanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"eoh, baekkie hyung, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah pukul 12 malam."

Ya, beginilah ia selalu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.. lagipula kau mengkhawatirkanku tapi tak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Pabo!

"belum.. aku masih ingin membaca.. Yeol, aku membuatkanmu ramen, makanlah.. aku yakin kau belum makan malam.." Sebenarnya itu ramen yang kubuat satu jam yang lalu..

"Benarkah? Berikan padaku..awas kalau rasanya tidak enak!" Setelah ia mengucapkan itu aku mengambil ramen yang tadi kubuat dari meja makan dan memberikannya pada chanyeol yang berada di ruang tengah.

Saat aku kembali pemandangan pertama yang kulihat yaitu Chanyeol yang tengah membersihkan noda darah dari jaketnya. Eh, darah? Siapa yang dibunuh anak itu kali ini? Tapi, mengapa darah itu terlihat baru? Bahkan darahnya belum mengering.. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Setahuku ia baru latihan, ia belum bisa membunuh bukan? Itu menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Lalu, apakah ia terluka?

"Yeol, apakah kau terluka?"

''Ah, tidak..hanya luka kecil saja kok hyung!"

"Darahnya banyak yeol, tak mungkin itu luka kecil.. jujurlah.. apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Uhmm, tadi aku berlatih cara menggunakan pisau lipat.. Karena aku tidak hati-hati, pisau itu justru menggores perutku, hehehe.." astaga, dasar anak bodoh! Dia terluka pun masih bisa tertawa!

"Mwo?! Aiisshh! Pabo! Ini ramennya, tunggu disini.. Jangan apa-apakan lukamu! Tutupi dengan jaket atau kemejamu dulu untuk menghentikan darahnya, aku akan ke kamar mengambil kotak obat, tunggulah!" Dasar anak bodoh! Karenanya kini aku harus berlari ke kamarku dan Chanyeol (kami memang tidur di kamar yang sama namun ranjang yang berbeda) untuk mengambil kotak obat. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya kutemukan kotak obat itu dan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mengobatinya.

"Hey, buka kemejamu.. Aku tak bisa mengobatinya kalau kau menutupinya…" Ucapku padanya tapi, apa yang kulihat tidak seperti apa yang kuharapkan.

Monster itu.. Chanyeol yang kubenci, kembali mendominasi dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau! Berikan padaku aku akan mengobatinya sendiri!" Ucapnya dengan nada tegas namun dengan wajah yang datar.

"Yeol, jangan memulainya lagi… bukalah.. sudah lama aku tidak melihat otot perutmu, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak memilikinya? Eih, apa salahnya kalau kau tidak memiliki abs? bahkan aku belum pernah memilikinya, hahaha.." Emmhh, aku tak yakin lelucon garingku bisa mencairku suasana yang beku ini (Xiumin murka :D).

"Kau yang memaksaku hyung.. Jangan berteriak ataupun heboh kalau aku sudah membuka kemejaku.."

"Aku bukan perempuan centil ataupun fansmu yeol… Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu percaya diri.. cepatlah!"

"Tutup matamu hyung. Atau kalau kau tak mau aku akan pergi!"

"Baiklah" Huh, dasar! Untuk apa aku menutup mata? Kau pikir aku akan langsung bernafsu ketika melihatmu melepas kemeja, begitu? Aku bukan tante girang atau apalah itu.. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Chanyeol menegurku kembali.

"Hyung.. aku sudah membukanya, bukalah matamu dan ingat janjimu, jangan teriak."

Setelah mendengar instruksi darinya akupun membuka mataku dengan perlahan, dan apa yang sekarang aku lihat…

"Yeol.. Apa ini semua? Aku—"

"Hyung, mianhae.."

.

.

.

"DASAR ANAK BODOH! DIRI SENDIRI PUN TAK BISA KAU JAGA, hiks!" Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak berteriak, kalian tahu kenapa?Apa yang aku lihat sekarang? Perutnya yang dahulu putih halus kini penuh dengan luka memar dan sayatan, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan selama ini?

"Ini yang aku benci darimu hyung..oranglain yang terluka tapi justru kau yang menangis tersedu-sedu layaknya kau yang terluka, bukan orang itu.."

*Chanyeol PoV*

"DASAR ANAK BODOH! DIRI SENDIRI PUN TAK BISA KAU JAGA, hiks!" ini alasanku tak mau membukanya, ini..

"Ini yang aku benci darimu hyung..oranglain yang terluka tapi justru kau yang menangis tersedu-sedu layaknya kau yang terluka, bukan orang itu.."

Kini kulihat Baek hyung memunggungiku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang bergetar hebat dan kudengar suara isakkan yang sepertinya ia tahan.

"Hyung, jangan menjadi orang yang lemah.. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyayangimu hyung.. Aku ingin kau kuat dan disaat kau tak bisa aku yang akan menjadi pelindungmu, tapi tak selamanya hyung.. suatu saat aku akan pergi dari hidupmu entah bagaimana.. Aku ingin kau kuat disaat tak ada aku dan berakting kau kuat saat ada aku.."

"hiks.. hiks.." Hanya suara isak tangis itu yang ia berikan untuk jawaban dari pernyataanku. Kau pikir aku akan puas dengan isak tangismu hyung?

"Hyung, lihat aku.."

"Shireo!"

"Hyung! Balikkan badanmu dan lihat aku, tatap mataku! Aku tak mau menggunakan kekerasan!"

"Shireoo!"

"HYUNG!" terpaksa kubalikkan badanya secara kasar untuk menghadapku. Namun, seperti tak kehabisan akal ia justru menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hyung, aku tak mau kedua telapak tangan dengan kesepuluh jari-jari indahmu ini menjadi tameng kesedihanmu.. Berikan semuanya pada pundakku, jangan menutupinya sendiri hyung, eumm?" Tuhan, tolong hentikan ini semua.. Aku takut hal itu terjadi lagi.. Ku sentuh dan kulepaskan perlahan kedua telapak tangan dan kesepuluh jari lentik yang menutupi mukanya itu.

"Kau jahat hiks..hiks.. Nappeun!" Kini ia memukul-mukul dada toplessku dengan salah satu tangan kecilnya. Sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidangku.

"Hyung, hentikanlah.. Kau ingin mengobati lukaku bukan? Atau kau mau luka ini mengering dengan sendirinya dan infeksi" Ujarku masih dengan memegang pundaknya. Namun kini aku memegangnya dengan penuh kehalusan dan kelembutan seakan akan pundaknya adalah biskuit yang mudah larut dalam air. Ya, air kesedihan.

"Baiklah…"

Kini tangisnya sudah berhenti. Aku lebih suka melihat Hyungku yang seperti ini. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan segera mengambil kapas dari dalam kotak P3K lalu membasuhnya dengan alkohol dan mulai membersihkan luka yang terdapat pada perut kananku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Langsung lanjut Chapter 2 untuk ceritanya lanjutnya ya.. sebenarnya mereka satu chapter hanya saja kalau bersatu jadi kepanjangan. Jangan lupa untuk RCL^^


	2. Him

Chapter 2

Author : Guyliner with help from Shelma Karen

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Other EXO Members and others

Genre : Brothership, a bit Bromance, angst, thriller, sad, comfort, etc.

Rating : T/T+/ maybe M

A/N : Langsung baca aja dan don't forget RCL…

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T BE SIDERS**

**.**

**.**

**LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATOR**

**.**

**.**

*Author PoV*

Baekhyun mulai membersihkan lalu mengobati dan menutup luka Chanyeol dengan perban yang sudah ia siapkan. Chanyeol yang kesakitan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia percaya dengan Hyungnya. Karena hyungnya memang bercita-cita untuk menjadi dokter dan Chanyeol akan selalu mendukungnya selama itu bukan dokter kandungan dan dokter penyakit jiwa.

Karena menurut Chanyeol aneh jika saja hyungnya menjadi dokter kandungan dan yang ia periksa adalah ibu hamil, sedangkan Hyungnya adalah Namja. Oh, dan satu lagi ia tidak mau Hyungnya membahayakan dirinya sendiri jikalau ia menjadi dokter penyakit jiwa. Apalagi sampai bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa, bias-bisa ia juga ikut gila.

"Nah, sudah..Bagaimana, apakah sakit?" Suara itu mengagetkan lamunan Chanyeol tentang masadepan Hyungnya.

"Oh, aniyo… Hanya sedikit kok! Kau kan tidak menyuntikan obat bius padaku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasakan sakitnya?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau _Superhuman_.. Oh, iya! Ini ramennya. Kau tidak akan membuangnya kan? Ini ramen pertama yang kubuatkan untukmu setelah sekian tahun, lho!" Ujarnya dengan bangga dan memamerkan eyesmilenya.

"Ne.." Chanyeol pun mengambil mangkuk yang berisi ramen yang sudah dingin karena didiamkan sedari tadi.

"Woah, hyung! Ini enak! Bahkan sudah dinginpun tetap masih enak!" Ujar Chanyeol memuji cita rasa khas dari ramen yang hyungnya buat itu setelah mencicipinya.

"Eiihh, jangan berlebihan begitulah..kau membuatku malu.." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukan mukanya yang pasti sudah semerah tomat.

"Hahaha… Kau tak pernah berubah hyung! Selalu seperti ini!"

Kegiatan malam itu mereka isi dengan kisah-kisah lama ataupun baru yang belum pernah mereka ketahui sebelumnya.

Kalau direnungkan lebih jauh, kedua saudara itu sudah lama tak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini dalam waktu lama. Mereka berbagi dan berbahagia malam itu.

Sesekali Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan protes-protes ringannya atas komentar salah satu dari mereka. Malam itu, Chanyeol kembali menjadi adik nakal yang selalu menjahili Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun... Ia kembali menjadi seseorang yang telah lama menghilang.. Baekhyun yang ceria, Baekhyun yang akan selalu tertawa dengan leluasa.. mereka, kedua kakak beradik itu, kembali merajut benang yang telah lama dibiarkan kusut.

Mereka bagaikan pena dan tintanya yang tidak akan berguna jika tidak saling melengkapi. Dan malam ini, pena itu dapat kembali menulis tanpa hambatan karena telah tersedia tinta yang mengisinya. Begitupun dengan tinta itu yang dapat berdiri tegak kembali karena sang pulpen telah membuatnya berani dan mengembalikan kisah lama yang sempat ia lupakan. Malam yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan itu mereka tutup dengan mengucapkan selamat tidur dan tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mereka terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpi mereka di atas ranjang mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*in the Morning*

"_Hyung…"_ pagi ini Chanyeol ingin memulai kegiatan lamanya lagi.

Entah kekuatan darimana ia langsung menyerukan kata-kata itu bahkan ketika matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka dan jiwanya menyatu kembali dengan raganya.

"Hmm, ada apa anak malas? Kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal itu? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu bertingkah seperti itu.." Pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab dengan anggukan Park Chanyeol, masih dengan mata tertutupnya. Dan.. kalian tahu? Apa yang park Chanyeol inginkan? Ia ingin.. Baekhyun, ya, Baekhyun.. hyungnya yang mungil itu untuk menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya, melipatnya, lalu meletakkannya di pinggiran kasur.

Ya.. kupikir hanya itu..

"Sudahkan? Sekarang bangun, mandi, dan sarapan! _ppaliwa!_"

Hanya perlu beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk melakukan itu semua. Dan kini tiba saatnya Chanyeol untuk membalas perilaku hyungnya. Namun, siapa sangka namja itu meminta lebih?

"Poppo hyung.." Ujarnya sambil memiringkan badannya kearah kiri hingga wajah bagian samping kanannya terlihat.

"_Mwo?!_ Kau ingin aku menciummu? _Michyeo?(Kaugila?)_" Baekhyun yang kaget pun hanya bisa menjawab dengan lengkingan indah khasnya yang biasanya dapat menjadi jurus ampuh untuk membangunkan Park Chanyeol.

Yah, biasanya bukan berarti setiap saat, bukan?

"Yasudah kalau tak mau aku tidur lagi.."

"Aiisshh!"

Untuk mengambil jalan terbaik (bagi Baekhyun) ia pun mengalah dan memilih untuk menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di atas kasurnya lalu mencium kening Chanyeol, bukan pipinya.

"Ahh! Kenapa keningku? Aku mau pipi!" Rutuk Chanyeol dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Mwo?!_ Aku tidak mau! Dan aku tidak terima alasan! Sanah cepat kau mandi dan bersiap-siap!" Ujar Baekhyun tegas.

"Hyung, dengarkan.. Hari ini aku tak ada jadwal, jadi biarkan aku tidur sampai siang nanti!"

"Tetap saja! Kau harus mandi sekarang! Kuulangi sekarang!"

"Ah, hyung! Kau jahat sekali!"

"Park Chanyeol! Aku harus kuliah dan Kyungsoo sudah menungguku di depan!"

"Eumm, anu.. sebenarnya aku disini sedari kalian _berciuman_ tadi.." Ujar sesorang tiba-tiba yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya kearah pintu, dan sungguh, orang yang sedang menunduk dipintu itu sangat mengejutkan baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Bisa ditebak bahwa itu adalah Kyungsoo, namun yang membuatnya amat terkejut bukanlah Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang berdiri disebelahnya sambil merangkul bahunya dengan erat itu yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"_KIM JONGIN!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU?!"

kalau boleh kukatakan, jujur Baekhyun terlihat sangat aneh sekarang ini, pasalnya ia menanyakan hal itu pada Kai dengan mata melotot dan bibir yang maju, dan jangan lupakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang menunjuk kearah Kai.

"Aku? Oh, aku melihat kau memberikan _morning kiss_ pada Chanyeol tadi. Oh, ya! Dan aku melihatmu memarahi Chanyeol tadi, hehe.. kau terlihat imut hyung!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Baiklah, salahkan Kai yang tidak terlalu peka atau apalah, karenannya kita dapat melihat hawa dan aura gelap disekitar lelaki yang tengah menarik lengan Chanyeol itu.

"Kai sayang.. Aku TIDAKmemberikan _morning kiss_ pada adik kesayanganku ini! Ini kebiasaan kami sejak kecil, jadi jangan pertanyakan itu lagi!"

"Oh, begitukah?! Kalian terlihat lucu _hyung-deul_!"

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu, keluar sekarang Kim Jongin atau kucium kau seperti Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"_Mwo?!_ Baiklah aku takkan keluar. Aku juga mau morning kiss itu, sepertinya hebat kalau aku mendapatkannya hehe.." Augh! Dasar Kai bodoh! Sepertinya dia tidak lulus pelajaran BK.

"Kai.. Ayo kita ke ruang tamu, disana lebih aman.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menarik Kai dari ruangan itu untuk menyelamatkannya dari aura gelap Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Disini ada teroris ya? Kalau begitu kita juga harus membawa Baekhyun hyung ke ruang tamu, biarkan Chanyeol yang menghadapi teroris itu! Kita harus menyelamatkan Baek hyung!"

Kai.. Bisakah kau langsung pergi dan tidak bawel? Umur dan pikiranmu tidak seimbang Kai. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari wajahmu.. sangat tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa kau masih polos. Perilakumu seperti buah yang di karbit. Matang sebelum waktunya.

Pagi yang gila itu berakhir dengan tanda tanya akan perilaku Kim Jongin. Baekhyun pergi dengan raut muka merah padam, ia masih merenungkan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terkikik di ranjang nyamannya lalu kembali ke alam mimpinya. Morning kiss itu tak ada artinya bagi Chanyeol. Ia tetap tertidur pulas seperti hewan nokturnal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jalan yang dilalui Baekhyun ia dibayang-bayangi dengan kejadian yang biasa ia hadapi di pagi hari. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat malu, apalagi karena sekarang ia tengah berjalan bersama dengan kedua saksimata yang berjalan berdampingan di kirinya.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengingat-ngingat rencanannya. Kyungsoo memang berencana mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengikuti seleksi lomba menyanyi di kampusnya. Mengingat Baekhyun yang memiliki suara indah dengan oktaf lebih tinggi diatasnya dan kemampuan bermain pianonya yang bisa dibilang _excellent _membuatnya yakin kalau ia berpasangan dengan Baekhyun ia akan memenangkan kontes tahunan dengan hadiah 3 juta won itu, cukup untuk biaya kuliah 1 semester lagi baginya.

Toh, Baekhyun tidak perlu membayar kuliah karena ia selalu mendapat beasiswa dan jurusan yang mereka ambil memang berbeda.

Kalau dihitung mungkin biaya kuliah Baekhyun jauh lebih mahal dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berada di fakultas kedokteran sedangkan Kyungsoo berada di fakultas musik. Pagi itu Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan setiap langkah dari rencananya dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan segudang rencana cadangan jikalau rencana A tidak berhasil. Ia berharap tuhan akan membantunya melaksanakan rencana penting ini.

"Hyung.. Siang nanti maukah kau makan siang bersamaku? Kumohon…" Tanya Kyungsoo pada lelaki disamping kanannya itu.

"_Why not?_ Dimana kita akan makan siang?" Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Eumh, di apartemenku saja.. kutunggu kau pukul 12 tepat, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah.. Apakah uri Jongin ikut?"

"Aku pasti ik—"

"Dia pasti ikut Chanyeol ke apartemenmu hyung! Benarkan Jongin?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin demi kelancaran dan keamanan rencananya. Ini akan menjadi kesalahan besar kalau Kai sampai mengetahuinya.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah memelasnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. pukul 12 tepat aku akan ke apartemenmu. Aku pergi dulu.. Annyeong!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai ketika mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan kampus mereka yang membedakan jalan tiap fakultas.

"Oh, ya! Beritahu Chanyeol kalau ia lapar aku sudah menyiapkan roti bakar dan nasi goreng kimchi di atas meja makan. Kautahu password apartemenkukan Kai?" Ujar Baekhyun yang mengingat-ingat pekerjaannya sebelum berangkat bersama Kaisoo sembari memutar kembali badannya ke arah Kaisoo.

"_Ne, hyungnim!"_ Jawab Kai sambil menunjukkan pose hormat kepada Baekhyun.

"Baguslah.. _Gomawo ne.._"

Setelah mengucapkat kata-kata itu baekhyun berjalan kembali menuju gedung fakultasnya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar ia merasa ia sedikit canggung dengan Kyungsoo. Ia juga penasaran apa yang ingin Kyungsoo bicarakan sampai-sampai mengajaknya ke apartemennya yang biasanya hanya akan dikunjungi baekhyun pada hari-hari besar tertentu atau ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang penting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*In the afternoon, lunch time*

Siang ini Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya dengan raut muka datar seperti biasanya. Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke fakultas Kyungsoo kalau saja tak ada dua kaki yang cukup mungil untuk ukuran kaki seusianya yang menghalangi jalan kakinya.

Yah, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kaki Baekhyun juga sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran kaki lelaki seusianya. Tak cukup mengejutkan bagi kita tapi, cukup mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun yang memastikan bahwa pemilik kedua kaki mungil itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Lelaki yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama itu kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya menggenggam salah satu tangan Baekhyun lalu menarik dirinya kepelukkan Baekhyun.

"_Kyungie-ah, Waegeurae?"_

"Dia... dia kembali hyung"

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

TBC

RCL, please

Gimana? Alurnya kecepetan kah? Atau banyak typo? Jwaesonghamnida.. Meskipun jelek author minta komen/reviewnya ya.. kritik atau saran juga gak papa kok. Kalau sudah memenuhi keinginan (jumlah review dan like) baru author update 3rd chapternya. Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca.


End file.
